


Inner Turmoil

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Just Friends, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libra comes upon an anxiety ridden Robin the night before their fight with Grima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Turmoil

“Robin?”

Libra’s voice penetrated the silence in the tactician’s tent. He lifted the tent flap and cautiously poked his head in. There was a small candle lit by her bedroll, but he did not see any sign of the mage inside. A rustle from the corner caught his attention and Libra turned his head to look.

Robin sat huddled in a corner, long white hair in a tangled mess around her shoulders as she hugged her knees, breathing heavily. Libra raised his eyebrows, stepping into the tent and closing the tent flap behind him. He fumbled around for the box of matches and lit some of the larger candles on her table.

* * *

 

“Robin, what are you doing over there?” Libra asked, stepping over scrolls and tomes to get to her. He crouched down, trying to look the tactician in the eye. She hid her face in her arms, turning away from the monk. “Are you alright?”

Of course she wasn’t alright, and Libra very well knew it. She was exhibiting clear signs of distress and he wasn’t helping. “Robin, are you worried about tomorrow?” 

This was the final straw.

Robin’s head jerked up and she looked him dead in the eye. “Of _course_  I’m worried about tomorrow. Are you not?” Libra’s stoic expression did not change as he watched her in silence, which drove her wild. “Did you not hear anything that came out of Chrom performing the Awakening? If he kills Grima, it goes to sleep for another thousand years and the world has to deal with this all over again. If _I_  kill Grima, it’s gone forever.” She balled her fists and hit the dirt she was sitting on. “All of this hangs on _me_  now. _I_  have to kill Grima.” Robin scuffed her heels in the dirt and dropped her head again. “And then... And then I will go with it...”

Libra narrowed his eyes. How could it be, that the normally aloof Robin was throwing such a childish tantrum. He noted that Robin kept wrapping her arms around herself, squeezing tightly. It seemed to be bringing her some comfort. Knowing now what he must do, he stood up with a grunt and pried Robin’s hands off her body, lifting her up with all the strength he could muster.

He had expected more resistance, and not the ease with which he pulled her up and certainly not her body coming into full contact with his. He took a step back and she fell forward, pushing them both onto the bedroll. Libra hadn’t expected the bed behind him and pulled her tightly against him to brace for the fall. As the bed hit the back of his knees, he sat back, sliding Robin onto the space beside him.

Libra had only intended to give her a few calming pats, maybe a reassuring back rub, but Robin had other ideas. She clutched at his capelet, rubbing her tear streaked face on it. He grimaced as she touched him - he was not used to such physical closeness, nor was he sure he liked it. Robin curled up against his arm, heaving as she held back tears.

“You know... You suck at comforting people,” she mumbled, letting go of his clothes and looking up indignantly at him. The remark stung and Libra frowned. Many had often remarked that he had a calming presence - why had it not worked on this shivering mess of a tactician? He sighed almost inaudibly and Robin turned around. Libra furrowed his brow - though she seemed upset with him, she was still resting her back against his arm. _Touch seems to be what she requires to calm her nerves._  Mustering up all his courage, Libra pulled his arm out from beneath her and snaked it around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

Robin squeaked in surprise. She wriggled in his grasp and he frowned again. “Is this not comforting you, Robin?” Stunned, she shrugged.

“It was just unexpected, Libra. But this is nice.” She settled into the curve of his body, letting he breathing slow back to its natural pace. They sat silently, Libras arm draped around Robin. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. His hand twitched, but he allowed her display of affection. “Thank you, Libra,” she mumbled, yawning slightly. In a matter of minutes, the tactician was snoozing soundly against the monk’s side. He would sit with her for a little while longer, maybe all night if she so required.

“I cannot fathom the internal turmoil you are experiencing, Robin, but I know you will make the right decision tomorrow. You always have.”


End file.
